This aint a love triangle
by Katsura018
Summary: Kadota messes up. Shizaya established.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been years… ever since high school…_

 _Self-proclaimed mortal enemies, they've been fighting to break each others necks since the day I saw them together… If I remember correctly, the only thought that came to me as I watched the both of them was… how I had to avoid getting involved with these two…_

 _Years passed and the only difference from when we were high school was that our worlds become bigger… and that I've somehow gotten involved *sigh*…_

 _Then one year ago, he came back… after waking up from my coma… after all the hell he broke loose… after he nearly died because of him… he came back._

 _Even I was surprised…_

 _Exactly how does this kind of relationship come out from all of that? We had our own guesses as to why they were like that in the past, but no one would ever think that the silly fantasies of a deranged fujoshi/otaku would actually be the one hitting the mark._

 _There they were, one minute their fighting and the next they're making up and making out in some dark alley and I swear I didn't follow them or anything, I just passed by and they were there, how was I supposed to know that?_

 _But after going through all this, seriously… a lot really changed after that, it's a drastically fast change those two lovebirds are causing, especially that psycho manipulator…_

 _I could compare it to a domino effect, he falls down on him and the one that now seemed like was always there behind him is there to catch and fall with him. One by one, the next dominos falls and reaches me…_

… _inescapable._

Nothing new going on, Walker and Erika are at their own world and Togusa is cleaning the van, again. Peaceful days are a lot more common now compared to before. Well, comparing it to before would probably make your regular bad day be considered as a peaceful one though. Here I am, sitting in the shotgun seat of the van just idly looking around and half sleep, listening to the excited tones of voices surrounding me and the busy streets, I consider it as a calming sort of noise.

"Dotachin?" Erika speaks up from behind me, her hands resting on the shoulders of my seat. "Sleepy?" she asks.

"You shouldn't bother Kadota-san like that Karisawa-san, just let him sleep. He has less energy compared to us after all." Walker sneaks in a rude remark.

"Who are you calling old?" I reply with an unamused tone.

"Kadota-san… are you… still…" Togusa adds in, I quickly glare at him. He's been doing this too often. "No, I don't need a drink." Maybe he's considering it as a running gag but I have no intention on being his second-man and playing along with it.

"Ah! Speaking of, we haven't seen Iza-chin today at all!" Erika adds in. "Nor Shizu-chan…"

"Fufufufu.." She laughs with every intention to tell us that she's thinking of something dirty about the two. My right brow twitches, luckily unnoticed.

"Maybe…" She starts with an annoying smile.

"STOP" we all stop her.

"Now, now, Karisawa-san let's return back to what we were doing just now? Well? Which of the new ones are you going to watch this season?" Walker saves us.

"Ooooh! Definitely this one!" Erika releases my seat and goes back to facing walker. They're voices again become background for my ears.

"Kado-" Togusa begins.

"You, stop it too…" It's an automatic reaction now.

….

…the noisy streets and flashing lights really seems calming right no-

With my eyes wide with shock and my mouth slightly open, I stare at the scene. It was like a scene of some cliché romantic movie, people were all passing by, the lights were all blinking and nearly blinding vehicle lights were invisible from my line of sight. Across the street, right in front from where we were, a familiar physique, the practically uniform bartender suit, that warning sign colored hair. What the hell is he doing?

What the hell does he think he's doing?

I was mad. I was so damn furious. I calmly exit the car, Togusa asks where was I going and I told him. "Just gonna grab a drink." Without even looking him in the eye. I hear him mutter a "huh?" but ignore him and I walk to cross the street.

Nearly there.

Just a few more steps.

Two feet away from them.

He does it again.

With gritted teeth…

I punch him… in the face as hard as I can

He doesn't fall, his legs just barely bended, his face is now directed opposite of me, oh well; I can imagine the shock in his eyes.

His companion should also be in shock, I rather not look.

I remain quiet as he pauses to figure out what was going on. It was short.

He slowly looks to where I am, eyes seriously hungry to kill.

He's mad? What right does this asshole have?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I stop him from talking first.

"…" he remains quiet. He's noticed it's me. A confused and surprised filled face replaces his murderous expression. Maybe the punch actually worked and made him come to his senses.

"You… " I begin in a low and completely unamused tone.

"…do you have any idea what you're doing?"

The questioned seemed to have reached deafened ears since he barely reacted with only a twitch of a brow.

"If you were never serious with Izaya then give him to me." Now I've said it. I can't believe I said it.

I'd swore I'd give up. I forced myself to smile every single time. Kept telling myself to think of his happiness, how much fun he's having with him, how much this guy will definitely protect and take care of him, and how much they looked absolutely… …mesmerized… with each other. Heck, it was enough to blind me.

"….wha-?" he starts.

His angry eyes come back alive and I snap. As I said, what right do you have to be angry at a situation like this?! Don't you understand what you're doing?! Don't you realize how much he'll be hurt?! Are you planning on keeping him to yourself even though I've caught you red handed?! Do you think I'd let you?!

I grab and pull his collar straight toward me before he could make a move and with all the anger and frustration I had, pulled back my arm with my stinging fist; ready to punch him again. Please, gods of Ikebukuro if you're really there, let him fell this one.

Gritting my teeth and looking at him straight in the eye with disgust as I my fist comes closer to his face-

"dota-chin…!"

 _Eh?_

The very familiar voice makes me pause. I quickly turn my head to find where it came from. It was the girl just now… the one I saw kissing with Shizuo.

I first focused on her long straight black hair that reached her slim shoulders, the somewhat shaking hand on her side and the mini skirt she wore before my eyes led me to her face.

 _Huh?_

"…dota-chin… it's me…" Izaya. In a skirt. With a wig. It was him. It wasn't some random girl. Shi-Shizuo.. isn't cheating…

I think I can feel the blood vacating my brain just now and turning my face completely blue.

My hand goes limp and releases Shizuo's collar. I hear him straighten himself and fix his collar as my eyes are still fixated on Izaya's face. He looks uneasy. He looks worried. He looks… sorry and I honestly think this is the perfect time for a meteor to come crashing down on me.

 _What the hell did I just say?_

"err…" Izaya speaks and I stand frozen, I can feel Shizuo's stare. I can't look.

"ahaha, I really did a good job! Even Dota-chin couldn't recognize me!" he begun. "This is just for work of course, I'm definitely not into this sort of stuff." He emphasizes by pinching his skirt with a look of disgust.

"Now then…" his eyes go back to me. "Well, at least you know Shizu-chan wasn't really cheating on me!"

"Mhmm… yeah" I managed to speak. Good. "Sorry for not recognizing you. Sorry about the punch too, Shizuo." I calm myself down. I finally look over to where Shizuo was. He wasn't even looking at me or Izaya. I thought he'd be angry but he's actually calm.

"Well.. I suppose that's that then, maybe I'll grab you a drink or something for the punch some time…"I say coolly. With him being calm makes this a lot easier. "I'll be going then…" I wave goodbye to Izaya, he smiles and waves back, and I start to leave.

They probably saw. They definitely saw. I sigh.

I'll be the butt of the joke, better avoid them for now. I make a turn rather than crossing the street to where they were with heavy footsteps. Aaah… I wish the noise of the streets would become louder…. I need a drink.

* * *

Shizuo POV.

* * *

"You're awfully calm…" Izaya stared at my back.

"Yeah…" I reply. Damn it… annoying.

"Liar…" he lures.

"…" I bite with silence.

We're walking away from the scene now. I'm walking ahead and he's following from behind still waring that skirt and that wig. A lot are looking. I can see where your eyes are glancing shitheads.

"Shizuuu-chan…" Siiiigh… can't ignore that tone. "…don't ignore meee…" seriously can't be ignored…

I turn back to face him. He stares at me. Ah ah… he's worried. Damn he's cute and yes he does look good with long hair. Either is fine really.

"It's nothing… don't worry about me. I was just shocked about earlier." I barely explain.

"Mhmm… I'm… actually worried about Dota-chin." Tch.

I can feel my brows cringing now and my shoulders jolting up. Annoying…

"Is.. is that so…" Izaya…. You better not be doing this just to tease me.

"Yeah…" he starts twirling his fake hair. "…what should I do?" Huh? Why the need to ask me that?

"Well, earlier, I think I should have followed him. Don't you think so too?" My mind is completely blank right now.

"Too comfort him or something!" he states enthusiastically. You're shitting me.

"Of course, you'd have to tag along as well!" Hmmm… "Ah! But you might wound up losing your cool and end up fighting, that won't be good. So you better not tag along!" Huh? "Well, you can go on home now. I'll just make sure he's okay. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow!" Izaya waves goodbye with a smiling face. Turns his body around to skip away. Before he could even make a single step though…

…I lift him up his feet and throw him on my shoulder.

"Uwaa?! Shizu-chan?!" he struggles.

"Shut it…" Annoying…. Annoying…

* * *

Author: been a while… a long while… haha… I apologize for mistakes etc. thanks so much for reading all the way down to here! to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

_Annoying…_

"I get it! I get! I won't follow Dota-chin!" Izaya yells, he isn't struggling free anymore. "Just let me down! Too many people are looking at us!"

I sigh in frustration. Thinking clearly about it, he is wearing a skirt; I shouldn't be carrying him around like a sack of potatoes over my arm. There's a higher chance of him flashing everyone.

"Shizu-chan!" he continues to nag.

"Alright already…" I sigh again. I gently and slowly place him down, not letting go of his upper waist yet as his hands rest on my shoulders.

We stare trying to read each other's expression for a while.

 _Why am I thinking like this….?_

He definitely feels it. Something's wrong with me. I admit it… as much as I hate to admit it… fuck, I really can't believe I'm thinking like this.

"I won't ask… but…" Izaya starts, still looking at me straight in the eye. His hands move to cup my face. "…let me help?" he adverts his eyes as he said it. "…or something" he blushes.

 _Damn he's cute._

I wanna just hug him in the spot and ignore everyone else, ignore what happened just now, grab him and lock ourselves up in my apartment, cuddling and staring at each other's eyes the whole night.

I release a heavy sigh and he turns his eyes back to me.

"…is that a no?" His brows furrow in disappointment. _Don't make that face._

I close my eyes as I shake my head lightly to say no. Letting go of his waist and placing my hands over his, making sure he doesn't let go off me, I lean closer.

"…thank you" while looking straight at him in the eye. _How can I resists…?_

He blushes and I swear the whole world surrounding us stopped.

No One's POV

The day ends. Togusa, Erika, and Walker are seen still at the same spot. Togusa is trying to contact Kadota with his phones. Erika is squealing while Walker tries to calm her down, eventually making both shut up as Togusa snaps and yells at them.

Kadota occupies a seat at the park alone. His breath visible as he sighs with his hands on his pocket. A few cans of beers in a convenience store's plastic bag lied near his feet.

At Heiwajima Shizuo's apartment. With barely any light source coming from the window, the room is silent in darkness. Two bodies, very close to each other, kept the bed warm and messy. One is still awake as he looks over the one asleep whose hand doesn't seem to have any intention of letting go of his grip on the other one's arm.

-Next day-

He look at it again. Flipping his phone open and flipping it close again. He looks at it again. He reads the text again. Closes it. Opens it. Reads. It's reality; it isn't a dream.

Kadota POV

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh_

I let out a heavy sigh. I check my clock. I look around, he isn't here. Well, who knows where he can hide just to eavesdrop on us. He could be right under my nose if I'm not careful.

I look over Simon and we make eye contact. He lets me inside the Russian Shushi. He directs me to one of the enclosed rooms and slides the door open. _Be calm…_

I remove my shoes in front of the door, taking notice of the blond man already sitting inside. _Be calm…_

I finally enter the room and slide the door close.

I lift my hand up to greet. "Ya- Shizuo! Made you wait."

He nods as a greeting. _You could at least reply properly._ I can't really tell what he's thinking about with those glasses, I can barely read his expression.

I sit across him and I get ready to get beaten.

 _That's right. Heiwajima Shizuo. An invitation by text from Shizuo. I received it early this morning, though it said that he wanted a free drink for the punch from yesterday, I can feel this meeting won't be just about the punch. Definitely not just about the punch. Something more serious than that, something that the two of us should've talked about earlier before all this happened, a meeting between two men…_

The door quickly slides open and I stop myself from jolting in surprise. Shizuo's a statue, completely calm.

"Tea!" Simon cheers and enters the room with a big smile plastered on his face. He places the steaming tea on the table in between us.

"Please enjoy!" he exits quickly as he entered.

Shizuo reaches out to grab one.

"Ah.. It's hot so be careful." I warn. _Good, my voice is clear._

He grabs one, takes a sip, and places it nearer himself now. _Maybe it isn't that hot… no wait, this is Shizou…_

"Er.. " I try to make a conversation. We can't keep being silent like this.

"I'm pissed." He says and I immediately stop.

"I get where you're coming from and all. And I'd seriously give myself my own beating and death if I cheated on Izaya. You don't need to apologize for the punch." He started.

 _Oh.._

"Yeah…" I agree. "I definitely won't forgive you…"

We're looking at each other in the eye now, even with those shades, I can tell he knows what I mean.

He releases a heavy sigh and finally removes his shades. He safely places them on his breast pocket and looks back at me.

"But it really surprised me…" I begin and his eyes travel away from me. "…you looked completely calm."

"I mean, after hearing me say that, I expected to get a beating or a straight one punch from you… even today, I'm still expecting it." I continued.

"It isn't like you to be letting me say 'give Izaya to me' and get away with it…" emphasize on the 'give Izaya to me' _this is bad, I shouldn't start a fight…. Nah… it's begun…_ "…unless" I look at his face with curiosity.

"Yes it isn't like me…." Shizuo stops me. "…and it's making me really annoyed."

Silence engulfs us after what he said.

"…can I guess why?" I ask. _If I were in his shoes… I'd probably be thinking of one thing only._

"As much I'd hate it if it came from someone else… I wouldn't mind if it was you." He replies. "…seriously"

What he said made me smile, a proper one, finally. "Thanks for that…"

"You're annoyed… because I made you question your confidence… " No response.

"...It made you angry, the thought that I could possibly steal Izaya from you." His glare returns.

"…also, you hated the fact that if something happened to you, you wouldn't mind if Izaya ends up with me." I finish. "Isn't that right?"

He closes his eyes, annoyed, and releases a heavy sigh.

"I think the same way… " I continue, his eyes have opened but is clearly avoiding eye contact. "…but, I'm not you." This makes his gaze come back to me.

I close my eyes at this and cross my arms. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Not giving you any." He says quickly.

"Haha" I laugh, with every intention of making it sound fake.

A much calmer silence surrounds us now. It's a closure sort of silence. We have nothing to add anymore. There was no tension in the air anymore either. It was just two men coinciding with the fact that they were both attracted to one man. The image of Izaya just laughing at the two of us appeared on my mind. He'd probably think that we're taking this too seriously.

Honestly, I'd rather see him laughing at us than being sorry for me.

*BAAAM*

The sudden noise makes me jolt, I instinctively look to where it came from. The door has been slid open way too forceful enough to make such a loud noise. It was Simon. To add in on my surprise, well it shouldn't be a surprise, Izaya was right behind him.

He had a knowing and teasing look on his face as he saw me and looked over at where Shizuo was, who probably knew from the start that he was there listening.

I sigh. "You could've just gone in." I say toward Izaya, there really wasn't a point in hiding anything from the guy anyway.

"He just got here." Shizuo informs me. Nothing new, he can sense, or so he says smell, Izaya practically from anywhere. _This two really are meant for each other…_

"Yeah, believe it or not, I wasn't eavesdropping on you two. I swear." Izaya swore to me, his eyes were fixed on the big sushi platter that Simon had. Even before Simon places it on the table, Izaya already takes a piece and eats it looking completely satisfied.

"Take it easy." I say and grab his hand that was reaching for another one. "The fish is already dead, it won't run away."

Shizuo flinches, his eyes are definitely on our hands. _Yup, that's how it is._

"That's not good Dota-chin…" Izaya states. It makes me look but at him. There he goes with his all-knowing expression.

"You shouldn't provoke Shizu-chan like that…" he smirks and a sweat drops from my cheek. _This two… seriously…_ "…Only I get to that!"

After saying he that he grabs arm with his other hand, a much firmer grip compared to the one I had on him, and bolts right up pulling me with him. _Huh?_

"Bye bye, Shizu-chan!" he cheers. _Huh? Don't tell me he's going to let this go. No, wait, don't let me be alone with Izaya!_ I panic.

Shizuo just remained seated as Izaya pulled me out of the sushi restaurant.

* * *

Author: Wee~ thanks so much for the reviews, it's nice to be back hahahaha  
as always, thanks for reading down to here and sorry for the mistakes and probably misused words etc ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kadota POV

"Wait! Izaya!" I call out. His hand is still latched on to me and we've been running quite fast after leaving the sushi restaurant. I'm getting exhausted.

"Izaya! *Pant* *Pant*" I begin breathing hard, cursing my stamina, and he finally stops.

"Sheesh, Dotachin, you need to work out more. How do you plan on putting up a fight with Shizu-chan if you're that weak?" He teases, not even looking at me as he spoke. He was searching for something.

I scan my surroundings to figure out why he was even doing that. There were barely no one else around us. It was practically just the two of us. The placed resembled an abandoned park with dust and fallen leaves everywhere. _Is he planning to do something to me here? Why does it have to be so isolated and… a fight?_ The though made my skin crawl. _No, No, No… There's no way…_

"I don't know what you're scheming but there's no way I'd even try to put up a fight with Shizuo, sorry." I cross my arms, very serious. "Not happening." I say sternly.

"It was a joke, just come over here then." Izaya pulls me again. After a few steps I realize that he was heading for a bench and stop my half-hearted retaliation of yanking me around. _I was just dragging my feet along, making it a little harder for him to pull me._

He leads me on to sit down the bench, I comply. _Let's just get this over with._

"Now then…" he sits right next to me. _Too close… our shoulders are mere centimeters apart._

"…go on." He doesn't even look at me as he said that.

I stare at him for a second. _There's no point._ I sigh, he's still not looking at me. His gaze is fixed on absolutely nothing, it's just… not directed at me.

I lean on the back rest and close my eyes. "What do you mean by that? I've got nothing to say." I open my eyes after the last word, now we're both looking at nothing, just facing at whatever it is in front of us.

"Now, now, Dotachin… don't be like that." He flails his hands around, probably indicating that I shouldn't be making it a big deal. "It's that! That! You know… as a human, it's easier to let go of something once you get it out or at least talk to someone about it."

"You already know… there's no point… just get this over with already." I say coldly. _I hope that didn't make me sound bitter or anything._

He breathes in hard with an open mouth and releases a heavy sigh right after. "Fine… have it your way then." He sulks.

"I mean…" _You're not yet done?_

"I just wanted to give you the opportunity or make it easier for you… You were all up and ready to get a punch or two from Shizu-chan earlier too, now you're chicken."

"I don't want to hear that from a coward. How long did you run from Shizuo?"

"That's the past. Past! That's also why! I'm making you say it! I know from experience that it's easier to let go after confessing!"

"Well, in your case, the feelings were mutual. Mine is completely different. Plus, the reality of it all is barking itself at my face."

"Uwah… Dotachin, you're really bitter." _I knew he'd say it._

"What's the point? What, if I confess will you accept me?"

"You never know…" he teases.

"Izaya, that sort of teasing, stop it." I warn. "Shizuo will cry."

"Pfft… Nah, both of us would get the punch we deserve." Izaya snorted. "Well, if you're going to be that stubborn…" He stands. "I give up!" He raises both hands up straight and twirls around to look at me. "Dotachin is a man of action and not words after all… I don't even know what I expected, silly me." He grins at me with amused eyes. _If you knew what would happen, why bother trying then._

"Dragging you along was pointless too! Here I though all the adrenaline would make you talk…" Izaya adds on. He walks back two steps away. "I'm leaving… What about Dotachin?"

I look at him for a moment. Consider me a romantic, but I swear the way he just stood there looking at me, waiting for an answer, with both his hands on his back, dark locks waving with the wind, sunlight right behind him… _Love really does make you more beautiful doesn't it?_

I close my eyes. _It's blinding_. "I'll stay here…" and open them again, now facing the direction where he wasn't in my line of sight.

"Still a little tired from earlier… "

"Eeeeh… you're really turning to an old man." Izaya pouted.

"…get your ass back to that guy already, he's…" I remember the way he glared. "…probably worried."

I hear a snort form Izaya again. "I'm serious…" I say with a warning tone. _I really am…_

"Hahaha! I'm really popular…" Izaya laughed. I take a quick glance when I hear a footstep. His back is facing me now with both hands in his jacket pocket. "…just saying." I look back at him, tired and curious at the same time.

"Shizu-chan was the one who suggested I talk to you…" he peeks at me with a smile. "I was really surprised! One minute he's like 'Don't even try to comfort him!'" He even tries to imitate the guy's facial expression and tone.

"Then, I tease him again about wanting to talk to you, and he just mumbles a 'Fine.'" Izaya pouts.

"We've already talked. Don't worry…" I pause for a second. "In this case, I probably understand him more than you do." I say as I shrug. _Probably took the whole night to convince himself, huh?_

I smile at a simple thought that came to my head. _This is bad._ _That makes me a bit happy… even in this situation._ I jolt as I sense a gaze, Izaya was staring at me with an amused grin pasted on his face.

"Dotachin…" he starts. He turns around again, now completely facing me. "…Shizu-chan had a really angry yet sad face the entire night you know." He smiles. _It's such a nice smile, but with those words that came with it… Should I be running away now?_

"Is that so?" I ask, acting confused. _Dangerous, the single sign of my eyes looking happy would be the death of me._

"Something about, losing confidence was it?" Izaya begins. "You know, Dotachin, one thing that made me agree with all this being in a romantic relationship with Shizu-chan was when he himself admitted he was a simple minded idiot."

"And… the confidence of an idiot is really terrifying adding in the fact that he is, Shizu-chan, is even scarier." He continues. "For someone who really likes overthinking, it's amazing."

"Haha!" he starts laughing for some reason. _Oi, oi, I'm getting dumped here and you're reminiscing on your romantic moments?_ I snort at the thought.

"What is that? Revenge?" I start, his eyes widen and starts to laugh again. "Hahahaha! It is! It is!" he admits. _It's very effective… even the way you're laughing right now. It must be nice to be that idiot. If I were him, I could just embrace you right now while you're looking like your best and laugh with you._

 _But… I can't do that._ I smile…sadly.

"Anyway!" He collects himself and stop laughing. He raises his hand directed at me with his index finger upward. _Is he giving me a warning?_ "Though I do believe that someone like Dotachin is able to and is surprisingly allowed to make my Shizu-chan lose confidence. I still don't like it!"

"Shizu-chan may see you as an aspiring rival but positively someone he can rely on to take care of me, but as you two most certainly understand…" he brings his hand to his chest. To his heart. "That's something I'm the only one allowed to decide on."

I stand up this time. "That's true…" I look Izaya in the eyes confidently, finally. "…It's an honor to be acknowledged by your idiot." _That's what made me happy… a bit._

"It also feels good to know your idiot received some damage." _This is it._

I smile at Izaya. He smiles back at me. Knowing completely what I'm trying to imply.

"That's right! To think that protozoan actually lost confidence even for one night." He goes on.

"One night? Are you sure?" he sneer. "He was practically shooting laser beams at me earlier with his eyes." I shrug. "Clearly…" I hold out an open hand directed to Izaya, wanting, for his hand to reach out and put it over mine. "…he still thinks I have a chance."

"Oh, do you now?" He slowly hovers his hands on top of mine. _Not even a chance, huh… aaaah… what am I even expecting?_

"Yeah, I mean, this is perfect opportunity. It's an irony that he's the one that gave it to me. He really is an idiot." I shrug again. "With him completely on guard like that… scared. He's probably lost some points on your book, right?"

"Yeah… after all that talk he gave me…" Izaya looks at both our hands. Twirling his fingers like he was actually thinking twice about putting it on mine. "…honestly." He looks back at me.

"I'm very disappointed."

He finishes with a warm smile directed at me. I could only smile back before everything went black.

* * *

"Let's go drinking!" Togusa continues to pester on. I sigh and lean my head on the window. _Hurts…_

I cringe at the pain again, I can't believe that guy hasn't killed anyone with his punches. He may have held himself back but it still freaking hurts.

"Dotachin, do you want more painkillers?" Erika asks me from behind. We were in the usual, the van. Togusa right next to me in the driver's seat with Walker and Erika behind us. Its night time already, they picked me up from Shinra's place just a few minutes ago and are now interrogating me on how the heck did I get this huge black eye on my right, a fractured hand, and bruises all over my back.

 _I deserve it_. Is what I want to say but I wonder if they'll accept that. Might as well try.

"No, I don't need it. I deserved it, this pain." I answer. _Uwah, that sounded emo, I'm a bit embarrassed._

"Yeah, you sure did." Erika says

"You're going to get kicked by a horse, Kadota-san." Yumasaki squeezes in.

"That's why, we should just drown our sorrows with alcohol!" Togusa adds.

 _These guys..._ I sigh at their comments. "Fine."

"Eh?" They all say at the same time.

"Let's go burry ourselves in alcohol." I look back at them and grin.

Erika and Yumasaki makes big smiles while Togusa nearly tears up with happiness.

"Yooooooooooosh!" they cheer.

"Kadota-san's treat!" _What?_

* * *

Izaya POV.

"You know… you didn't really need to go that far." Those honey colored eyes looks straight at me right after I said that. "Haha… you lost more points." I tease.

This time, we're at my flat. Me in my favorite chair in front of the computer while he's over there sulking on the sofa watching TV.

"Points? What are you talking about?" Namie interrupts, she was on her way home, nearly at the door.

I twirl around my chair once before standing up quickly from my chair. "Well if you must know, Shizu-chan here was eaves dropping on an important confession and it ended with him beating up the guy."

"But don't worry, Shizu-chan was at least kind enough to carry him to Shinra's place… and now he's back with his friends." I assure her.

"Riiight…" She responds. _Namie sounds so interested, doesn't she? Nope._ I glance at Shizuo before looking back to Namie and make a shooing gesture with one of my hands. _Be gone!_

She sighs and finally, leaves. After hearing the door click close, Shizuo stands up from the sofa and turns off the TV.

He makes his way towards me, gaze never leaving, practically… my entire body. "You look like you're about to swallow me whole." I snicker. "Not that I would mind."

He loosens his bow tie, still moving forward. "I'm taking those points back."

"As expected…" I raise both my hands to welcome him into an embrace. "…an overly confident idiot Shizu-chan is better than a depressed one!"

"I wasn't depressed…" he denies but responds lovingly to my invitation. He places his hands around my waist as mine settle on his shoulders like they belonged there. _They really do._

"… The thought that he might do something to you just crossed my mind and before I knew it, I was out looking for you two." He explains.

"If you're going to lie, at least make it more realistic." I pout. "Minus 10 points." I announce right after. _There's no way I would need protection from Dotachin, you protozoan._

"Tsk…" He squeezed his eyes shut for that one.

I giggle at the effort though. I lean on him and we begin to embrace each other tightly. His arms are completely wrapped around my waist now, one hand creeping dangerously downward. While my arms loosely envelope his neck; I stand on my toes a bit and whisper to him.

"Shizu-chan, be confident. After all, this isn't a love triangle."

* * *

Author: End. Sorry for the mistakes, characters aren't mine. Thanks for reading down to here, much appreciated, hope you had a fun and meaningful read! Flames and reviews are loved, srsly. Also, I am planning on finishing Izaya's fanclub, for those who read that, please look forward to it! If you have any questions about this story please feel free to ask away. I'll be sure to answer. Thanks again!


End file.
